


Fate-Lumos Re:

by MudkipOfDespair



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Character Death, Holy Grail War (Fate), Mystery, Original Character(s), Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipOfDespair/pseuds/MudkipOfDespair
Summary: When the Greater Holy Grail was stolen, a certain group of magi allowed key information to spread . As a result, replica grail wars have begun to take place in numerous locations, competitors desperate to grasp just a fraction of the Grail's power. This is the story of one of those wars. But it is also a tale of revenge and hope, love and hate, and of everything that goes beyond.





	1. Intro and Servant Profiles

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this story was posted first on FFN. This story is being published on both websites.

A dark city street, night.

A sharp *clang* resounds through the empty silence, followed by another.

A flash of light reveals the source of this disruption: two warriors locked into a fierce melee. One, using a naginata, its silver blade shadowed in the moonless night. The other fights back wielding a short sword, forced on the defensive as… something swirls around his feet.

Away from the combatants, a girl stands, watching it all with bated breath. She raises her hand out towards the fight, as if to give a command, only to drop it in hesitation. Or was it some other, unknown reason?

In either case, it soon proved to be futile. The shadow beneath the sword-wielding warrior exploded upwards, throwing the opponent off balance. Before they could recover, the shadow lunged and enveloped them, almost as if swallowing them whole in shadowy jaws.

It took but an instant. When the shadow faded, there was no trace of the naginata-wielding warrior. It was as if they had never been there at all.

The survivor turned towards the girl, who stood wide-eyed, seemingly unable to comprehend what she had witnessed. A silent message was passed to her eyes.

Run. Run, and never look back.

And so the girl ran. She ran until her legs could not run any longer, and then she ran some more. An eternity of running later, the girl collapsed, every muscle in her body screaming for rest.

A shadow dropped in front of where the girl had collapsed, and then it began to approach her. The girl's fading vision could barely make out a glimmer of silver, as the shadow raised its weapon high.

And in a mere moment, the girl's life had ended. The shadow withdrew silently, its weapon coated in fresh blood. Nobody would find the girl's body here, not for a long time. She would disappear into the unknown, forgotten by all who knew her. And it was the punishment she deserved.

This is the end of the girl's story. Nothing could change that. But that's the thing about stories. Sometimes the end of a story is merely the start of another. And there is always more to every story. And so, as dawn broke over the city, as the sun's rays hid the girl's body in the shadows, the story begins once more.

* * *

**Hello all, and welcome to Fate-Lumos Re:, which is essentially a reboot of Fate-Lumos. Looking back on what was posted so far of Lumos, and how I felt about it, I decided to start clean, allow myself to plan a little bit better, get some lore straightened out, and generally, touch things up.**

**That being said, this prologue will double as the "Servant Profile Page". Any time new information is revealed about the Servants featured in the story, this page will be updated accordingly, just to keep things nice and concise. Sometimes, bonus info that wouldn't translate well into the story will be left here as well, so look out for that!**

**With that out of the way, please continue onwards to Chapter 1! Some space will be provided below this, in case you don't want to be spoiled on Servant identities, should you be reading this in the future. I hope you all enjoy what I have planned.**

* * *

**Space**

**Space**

**Space**

**Space**

**Space**

**Space**

* * *

**Servant Profiles**

* * *

**Berserker (Kiyohime)**

**Height/Weight: 158 cm, 41 kg**

**Origin: "The Tale of Kiyohime"**

**Region: Japan**

**Alignment: Chaotic-Evil**

**Gender: Female**

**Physical Age: 18**

**Parameters:**

**STR: E**

**AGL: D**

**LUK: E**

**END: E**

**MP: E**

**NP: EX**

**Notes: Normally, her parameters would be a bit higher than they are now. However, due to Emilia's botched summoning, some of her abilities have been hampered.**

**Details:**

**(Chapter 1) From "The Tale of Kiyohime", this Berserker-class Servant is famous for turning into a dragon to pursue (and eventually burn) the object of her affections after he fled from her. As such, this has lead to two distinguishing qualities. The first is her dragon-like appearance and abilities, most notably in regards to fire. When her emotions run high, flames will spark off of her, not unlike a torch. She can still use these abilities actively, though, which can make for a powerful offensive and defensive. The second is more... interesting. Due to the nature of her legend, she hates those who lie, and won't hesitate to burn them on the spot. This also leads to her being... clingy... to her Master, whom she believes to be the reincarnation of Anchin, the man she fell in love with in her legend.**

* * *

**Archer (?)**

**Parameters:**

**STR: ?**

**AGL: ?**

**LUK: ?**

**END: ?**

**MP: ?**

**NP: ?**

**Details:**

**(Chapter 1) An old hunter wielding a crossbow. He seems fairly laid back and polite, though it seems he's got a bad smoking habit, and it doesn't seem like he'll hesitate to fight back against his "prey".**


	2. Chapter 1: On Flower's Edge

Emilia woke up with a start, sweating heavily. Which was strange, because it was not all that hot in her room, nor was she wearing excessive layers.

Groggily, she wiped her forehead clean using her sleeve, before collapsing onto her back once more, fruitlessly attempting to fall back asleep. However, as sleep evaded her for several minutes, she grumpily forced herself to get out of bed. It was time to start her day, after all, no matter how much she wanted to just go back to sleep.

Sighing, the blonde-haired girl pushed herself out of bed, tiredly walking herself over towards the dresser where her clothes were stored. The drawer handle was at that annoying height where she needed to practically kneel down to open it. Why hotels insisted on having dressers like this, she had no idea. It was just another addition to her ever-growing list of annoying things about having to stay in numerous hotels over the past few weeks.

As she changed out of the oversized t-shirt she wore to bed, Emilia went over her plans for the day in her head.

 _I should probably check out that church again,_ she thought, pulling on a simple sundress with orange flower designs. _Depending on what I find, I either get out of here, or find a new hideout in the city. This hotel won't be safe forever. Well, it isn't like much is safe for a fleeing magus anyway. I just hope…_

Angrily, Emilia shook her head quickly from side to side, clearing out the negative thoughts from her head. She'd sort things out as they came up. Just as she always did. Pushing that train of thinking from her mind, she returned to getting herself ready, as well as packing up her things. Thankfully, she was traveling pretty light, so it did not take her too long to gather everything together.

As she zipped up the small suitcase (more of a duffel bag, to be honest) she was using, Emilia carefully retrieved a certain object that she had left on the nightstand: an elegant golden-framed pocket mirror, attached to a golden chain. The final gift she received from her sister from what seemed like a lifetime ago. Emilia didn't think it too much of a stretch to consider it her most prized possession. Not that such matters were objective, anyway.

Carefully placing the mirror in her pocket, Emilia left her room, quickly grabbed a muffin from the breakfast buffet, checked out of the hotel, and exited out into the morning sun. Thankfully, due to France's relatively mild summers, it wasn't too hot outside, even in the middle of August.

 _Definitely a step up from Romainian summers,_ Emilia thought to herself with a slight laugh as a gentle breeze blew past her. As she walked along the streets, she couldn't help but let out a small sigh of satisfaction at the soft smell of flowers that filled the air.

Like a lot of France, the relatively small city of Fleur du Bord was surrounded by wide open fields full of colorful flowers, at least in all directions except northeast, which instead contained a dense forest, especially so after one crossed the medium-sized river that ran along the edge of the city. The river itself wasn't anything special, but it did flow out to the Pacific Ocean, around 9 miles east of the city.

 _Flower of the Edge, huh?_ Emilia translated the city's name in her head, stifling a small chuckle. _Kind of on the nose, no?_ Despite the seemingly uninspired name of the city, Emilia couldn't help but feel a small pang of regret that she wouldn't be able to stay for very long, at least not in the traditional sense. But such was her life now, unfortunate as it may be.

Soon enough, Emilia arrived at her destination: a small church that sat towards the center of the city. Judging by outward appearances, it was at least a few decades old, and clearly not taken care of very well. Faded blue paint peeled off the outer walls, and boards covered a few off the windows. There were a few people congregated outside, though not as many as you'd usually see near a church on a Sunday morning.

Just like she had before, Emilia felt the unmistakable pulse of an incredibly strong source of magical energy, seemingly emanating from deep below the church. Now, only one question remained: was it truly a Holy Grail? It certainly seemed to be the case, given the strength of the source.

Emilia turned her mind back to the information she knew for certain. In the past few months, information had begun to spread about Holy Grail Wars occurring in numerous locations across most of Europe. Supposedly, it was because of the theft of the Greater Holy Grail sometime during World War II, a solid 50 years ago at present. It was not quite understood what was causing these Holy Grail Wars to begin with, perhaps some sort of hidden mechanism within the Greater Grail itself, but all the wars known about ended in 1 of 2 ways: with no victor, or outside circumstances preventing the winner from claiming the Holy Grail, or at the very least, a fragment of its true potential.

 _I have no reason to believe that this war would be any different,_ she thought, frowning. _So then why am I still here? Why do I think I can get a wish granted…? But… if there's just a slight possibility I can fix things… should I not chase it?_

Emilia sighed as she leaned against the fence that surrounded the church, not knowing where to start in sorting out the tempest swirling in her mind. Almost subconsciously, her hand drifted to the mirror sitting in her pocket. Carefully, she traced its outline, lingering on the jewel that sat in the top of its frame.

_To see her again… To fix everything… Yeah. Even if it's only a fraction of a chance, I'll fight for it. I have to._

Steeling her resolve, Emilia headed away from the church, beginning to go over the necessary preparations in her head. Certainly, nearby mages would've noticed the magical energy being given off from the Grail, and most likely, they'd be making the same preparations as her. If she wanted to maintain an advantage, she'd have to move fast.

 _Alright, first step: find a new base of operations. From there, I'll have to set up defences. Then, I'll have to find a way to prepare the ritual I need._ Emilia's thoughts were a blur, each task bouncing off another in her head; a seemingly endless list of tasks she had to complete. But, even with the maelstrom brewing inside of her, one thought remained at the forefront:

_Fiore… Please let this be enough. Please let me have just one more chance to see you, face to face. That's all I need._

* * *

Thankfully, it did not take Emilia that long to find a new base of operations. Off the western edge of the city, there was an abandoned (and consequently run-down) small house, a fair distance from the main city itself and surrounded by a fairly thick wood.. She couldn't say she was fully happy with having to stay in such a place, but given the circumstances, she did not have much other choice. Fortunately for her, upon investigating further, she was happy to find that the water still worked, which was most certainly a boon.

Upon "renting" the house, she set to work on all the necessary precautions: setting up a simple bounded field around the perimeter of the grounds, creating a few small bird familiars out of water and sending them to observe the immediate area, before heading back into town to procure some supplies. One important step for her preparations was procuring some kind of catalyst, which should theoretically allow her to summon a more powerful Servant, or simply one she thought would suit her best.

 _Except, I don't really have anything like that, do I?_ Emilia thought to herself as she walked back through the streets. _Does this town have an antique store or anything? If I'm gonna find a catalyst on short notice like this, that's probably my best bet._

Of course, in the wake of the multitude of Holy Grail Wars that had occurred, many catalysts for powerful Heroic Spirits, such as King Arthur, Alexander the Great, Hercules, among others, had been stolen and lost, effectively rendering it impossible to summon those figures as Servants. Not only that, tactics about how to counter many famous Heroic Spirits had become common knowledge. _Still,_ Emilia reasoned, _a weak catalyst would be better than no catalyst at all._

After asking around for a bit, she was eventually pointed in the direction of an incredibly small store, closer in size to a walk-in closet than a proper storefront. Upon arriving, she was greeted by shelves lined across the walls on both sides, each holding a variety of objects. Unfortunately, as she'd suspected, nothing quite looked like anything that could be used as a catalyst. A shame, to be sure, but not an unforeseen one.

Annoyed by her (admittedly predictable) failure at finding a suitable catalyst, Emelia returned to her newfound base, and set about returning to her preparations. Most tasks she needed to complete were finished at this point, with one major exception: the summoning circle itself. She knew what she had to use to create it, but the circle itself was a very intricate pattern. If it was off, there was a chance her summoning could result in a weakened Servant, if it didn't just fail completely.

However, given Emilia's current circumstances, it wasn't like she had much choice in the matter. It wasn't like she'd **never** seen what the summoning circle was supposed to look like, after all. But creating it based solely on memory would certainly be challenging.

With no other option truly available to her, Emilia fetched the large bucket she had bought in town, filled it with water from the hose attached to the outside of the house, and brought it over to the large clearing behind the main house.  
Emilia's specific brand of magecraft was a unique one, or at least, that's what she liked to think. By tuning her magic circuits to the natural mana inherently found within water, she could manipulate its form, properties to an extent, and even change its state. This application is what gave her an in to forming a summoning circle.

Slowly and carefully she manipulated the water from the bucket, commanding it to draw the image of the summoning circle that she held in her mind. As if puppets on strings, each drop of water bent to her will, forming an intricate design a few inches above the ground. Once she had everything in place, she tightened her focus further, solidifying the water to ice, and setting the completed circle down on the ground. An extra layer of her magecraft was added on, preventing the ice from melting for at least a day.

Stepping back, Emilia admired her handiwork. The summoning circle looked as close to how it should look as possible, or so she hoped. With that tiny twinge of pride, she checked her watch. _8:30 eh? Another 3 hours, and my magical energy will be at its peak. That'll be the optimal time for summoning, especially without a catalyst._

Of course, even with the summoning circle fully prepared, it didn't mean that her preparations were complete. Just then, she felt a strong tug of exhaustion. _Perhaps I should take a quick nap?_ Emilia shook her head, working herself out of it. _No. Now's not the time to sleep. Too much to take care of._ Taking a deep breath, she headed back into town, her senses on high alert. Patrols would likely have to become a regular occurrence for her, even before the other masters arrived. And, if there **was** already another master present in the city, getting a read on their location as soon as possible would be the best way forward.

 _Of course, if I end up being attacked by a servant, there won't be much I can do._ Emilia thought, grimacing. _But given the time of day, I doubt anyone will try anything._

For any mage, concealing the existence of magecraft from the general public is a top priority. Otherwise, they risked getting the Mage's Association on their trail, something that would very likely end poorly for them. As such, battles in Holy Grail Wars were typically held at night, as to better avoid sightings by the general public.

However, as she walked around the city, Emilia quickly noticed something disturbing. Dozens of people lay strewn about the streets, unmoving. She raced up to them, trying to see if they were still alive. Yet, each one she found only seemed to be sleeping. She tried shaking them awake, but they remained in slumber. It was as if the sandman himself had decided to dump his entire pouch out on the city.

Observing one of the sleeping residents more closely, Emilia was able to draw a few conclusions. _This is definitely some kind of magecraft-induced sleep. And given the current circumstances, I can only assume that who, or what, ever is behind this has something to do with the Grail that's manifested here. But… why? Why go out of their way to put the entire city to sleep?_

Heart pounding, Emilia turned and raced back to her hideout. Only one reasonable explanation remained: there was already another Master present. And if they put all the residents to sleep, they would not have to worry about attacking whenever they felt like it. Which meant Emilia, without a Servant, was basically defenceless.

Emilia took but a moment to catch her breath once she reached the summoning circle at her hideout. Now was unfortunately not the most optimal time to summon her Servant, but if the Master noticed she was still awake, it would not be long before they came after her. Taking a big gulp of air, she faced the still-present circle of magical ice, and extended her hand to it. Like most rituals, the one to summon a Servant required a special chant to ensure it went as well as possible. Like with the circle itself, Emilia had learned what the chant contained previously, but that was quite a while ago. Once again, she'd have to rely on her memory.

_Here goes nothing._

" **Let silver and steel be the base.**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**

**Let the four cardinal gates close.**

**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom unite.**

**Let it be declared now;**

**your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**

**Answer the call of the Holy Grail.**

**Answer, if you would submit to my will and this truth.**

**An oath shall be sworn here.**

**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;**

**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**

**From the Seventh Heaven, from the three great words of power,**

**come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"**

As she chanted, the summoning circle grew awash in pale blue light. Worryingly, it seemed to flicker at certain lines, but Emilia had no choice but to press on. When the chant finished, there was a slight pause in which nothing happened, a painful moment that seemed to stretch on forever.

_Did… did I fail? Was my chant that off?_

After that seemingly endless moment, light exploded upwards from the summoning circle, momentarily blinding Emilia. Pain seared on her right hand as three intricate marks were seemingly burned into her skin; her command seals. However, both went as soon as they came, leaving behind no trace of the summoning circle. Instead, where the circle once was, a green-haired young woman stood; Emilia's Servant.

Two pairs of eyes, Emilia's green and the woman's yellow, widened as they took in the sight of the one they'd fight alongside in the coming war. Then suddenly, the Servant's mouth formed into a wide smile, almost to a disturbing degree.

"Ahh! I knew! I knew the day we'd be reunited would come! I know it's been such a long time, worry not, my dear Anchin-sama! Your Kiyohime has been waiting for you!" The Servant declared rapidly, not breaking her smile as a lovestruck glint made itself known in her eyes.

 _What the…?_ Emilia's brain struggled to keep up with the sudden onslaught of declarations of love from the Servant she had summoned just moments before. It was all she could do to not immediately break down in a furious blush, made even worse by the yellow bikini Kiyohime was wearing, easily visible underneath her loose white and turquoise kimono.

"Anchin-sama?" Kiyohime asked, frowning. "Is everything alright? You're acting rather strange for such a happy occasion."

Emilia forcibly gave a bout of nervous laughter, her cheeks still slightly pink from the previous onslaught. "Uh… y-yeah! Everything's a-ok! Ahaha…"

However, Kiyohime's frown only deepened, her eyes narrowing to dangerous slits. "...that was a lie. Why…? Why must you lie to me, Anchin-sama? Why, even now?" The Servant's voice was flat, sounding almost lifeless.

Any embarrassment Emilia had felt previously was quickly replaced by sudden terror. A chill ran down her spine as Kiyohime stepped towards her, the green-haired lady seeming to emanate tiny sparks of fire from her body.

 _Shit, I think I just pissed her off. Do I just play along with what she's saying? That might be for the best… right?_ "W-what are you talking about, m-my Kiyohime?" Emilia stammered out carefully. "I didn't lie. I'm fine, really. Just a bit… uh… embarrassed. Y-You don't need to worry."

As quickly as it appeared, the dangerous aura radiating from the Servant disappeared, and the wide smile returned to Kiyohime's face. "Ah, I see then, Master. Now, shall we head inside?"

Emilia nodded, still unnerved by how her Servant was acting. But as she followed, she had one more thing to do. Focusing, she trained her eye on Kiyohime, doing her best to sense the parameters of her Servant. Knowing what Kiyohime was capable of would help her form the best possible strategy, after all. Slowly, some words and letters crept into her vision; the Servant parameters.

First, her Servant's class. _Berserker… The Heroic Spirit Class of Madness… I guess that explains her behavior?_ Emilia frowned. Berserker wasn't a _bad_ class for her Servant to be in, but it certainly could be better. And then…

Emilia stopped in her tracks. Surely those parameters couldn't be right. Surely there was some mistake. _E-ranked in four of six parameters? D-Rank in Agility? How is this Servant so weak?_ Then, one more piece of info caught her eye. _An EX-ranked Noble Phantasm? What kind of Servant is this?_

Groaning inwardly, Emilia recalled the summoning chant. She'd gotten something wrong, hadn't she? Which lead to a weaker Servant being summoned. _Great. Way to go, Emilia. You summoned the Servant equivalent of a pipe wrench. Well, better than nothing, I suppose._

Ahead of her, Kiyohime had also stopped. The Berserker's nose seemed to be twitching, as if she was trying to sniff something out. Suddenly, her head whipped around towards the woods, flames bursting around the dragoness. Her hands now clutched a long spear-like weapon; a naginata, as she shifted into a more alert stance, eyes narrowed towards the still-silent forest.

Emila's blood froze. If Berserker had taken such a stance, then it meant she had detected an enemy. Following the Servant's eyes, she looked out towards the forest. However, as far as she could tell, there was nothing out of the ordinary. _But then…_ She glanced at Kiyohime, who was still in a combat stance. _Servants are better able to detect one another, aren't they? Does this mean another Servant has already been summoned? And is already attacking us? That checks out with the scene on the streets but…_

"You know, you're rather bad at noticing your surroundings, little miss," a gruff voice called from the trees, snapping Emilia out of her winding thoughts. Two sets of eyes- one green, one golden- shifted to gaze at the source of the voice as it came into sight. Well, perhaps materialized was the better word.

Where empty space had once been, an old-looking man now stood on a tree branch, gazing down at the pair below him. He seemed to be dressed in hunting gear of sorts, and at his side he carried what appeared to be a crossbow. Emilia's eyes widened as she took in the man's appearance; and his magical energy signal. This was most certainly an enemy Servant.

Beside her, Kiyohime gripped her naginata tighter, causing more sparks to resonate off her body. She looked ready to launch herself towards the opponent at any moment, something Emilia didn't want yet. Something didn't quite add up in her head.

"Berserker. Wait until I give an order, got that?" Emilia commanded, doing her best to keep her voice level. The man in the tree arched an eyebrow, but made no move to attack.

"I presume by your weaponry you're the Archer Servant?" she asked him. "And by your earlier statement, I'm guessing you've been following me? For how long?"

The man chuckled in response, pulling out and lighting a cigarette as he did so. "Right on both counts there, little miss. I am indeed Archer. And as for how long I've been following you," he paused to take a quick puff of smoke, "Well, let's just say I've been on your trail since you entered the city. My Master likes to keep track of these things, you know?"

 _Since I entered the city? But that was two days ago! This Servant has been following me for that long? Which means his Master may be the one behind that weird sleep curse back in the city. In that case…_ A sudden thought popped into her brain. _Wait… he's been following me for two days… does that mean..._ Emilia's expression turned to one of horror as she looked up at the elderly Archer, who was taking another puff from his cigarette. _Gross!_

"Oh don't give me that look," Archer grumpily replied to her unspoken accusation. "I might be good at tracking my prey, but I'm not gonna invade a lady's privacy like that. Wouldn't be proper of me. But here I go, getting off topic again," he sighed, extinguishing the cigarette between his fingers and tossing it away. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"So you mean to attack us already? Your Master must quite like taking the initiative," Emilia responded, trying to press for more information. Any bit she could derive from Archer might prove useful later.

"Well, we don't have to fight, if you don't want to," he answered flatly. "I'd just need you to hand over those command seals of yours. Hell, that's the only reason my Master hasn't ordered an arrow through your head yet, little lady."

_Give up my command seals? That'd be the same as handing Kiyohime over to whoever his Master is!_

"You…" Kiyohime spoke suddenly, her voice returning to the frightening tone it had taken earlier. "You would **dare** try to take me away from Anchin-sama!? I'll burn you… burn you until there's nothing left! I won't let anything step between us!"

Archer scoffed. "I'd like to see you try, Berserker. Remember, I heard your True Name loud and clear." The hunter's eyes darkened, readying his crossbow. "I know exactly how to defeat you."

 _Shit! I was hoping to avoid a fight for a bit longer, but I guess there's no choice!_ Emilia readied her magical circuits, narrowing her eyes. "Alright then, Berserker. Let's do this!"

And so, Kiyohime leapt towards the tree, raising her naginata for an attack, and just like that, curtains on the Holy Grail War raised, opening a bloody song and dance.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Servant Profile: Berserker (Kiyohime) updated!**

**Servant Profile: Archer (?) updated!**

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the delay with this chapter. I know it took far longer than it really should've to get it done, but that's what happens when someone (read: me) is an unproductive shit 90% of the time…**

**Anyway, getting back on point, this is indeed the first (true) chapter of Fate/Lumos Re:! I know a chapter of 4k words seems short compared to… others (*cough* CelestialSkyDragon *cough* check out his FGO fic *cough*), but I hope what it's lacking in quantity, it makes up for in quality. Give and take, and all that jazz.**

**Much like with the original Fate/Lumos, Emilia is once again a part of this story, of course, alongside Kiyohime. Thanks once more to CelestialSkyDragon for letting me use her! And, like I said earlier, if you've got the time, go check out his FGO fic, which Emilia is also a part of. Or, if you prefer, you can check out his new series, The Nonary Saga, which as the title suggests, is based on Zero Escape.**

**With that out of the way, I'll sign off for now! If you've got anything to say, please do so in a review (or comment, for my Ao3 pals). Feedback really helps, so if you've got anything, just say it! Bye for now!**

**-MudkipOfDespair**


End file.
